At the Light of Dawn
by Cordelia2
Summary: Dawn comes to the hotel with the hugest problem of all so angel and cordelia help her. then call buffy who comes and makes it worse
1. Default Chapter

At the Light of Dawn.

Angel just stood there is total silence as he saw who just walked threw the door of the hotel. The dark headed girl he saw looked like she had been to hell and back. 

"Hi, Angel" said the dark head girl.

"Dawn?" The vampire said in total disbelief. 

" Yea it's me Dawn" she said in a wobbly voice. 

" why are you here?" 

" It's nice to see you to angel!" the headed girl said.

"Sorry I just meant does Buffy know you are here ?"

"No, why is that going to be a problem?" she asked as if she didn't already no the answer.

" Dawn you know it will be" he said.

"I can't go back there Angel' she said.

"Please don't make me" she said in a shaken voice

" Dawn what happened are you ok?" he said

"No, Angel I'm really not ok " she said

" B-Buffy can't know I'm here" she said her voice shaky

"What happened Dawn?" he said in a nice sweet concerted voice.

" I can't tell you, can I speak with Cordelia please?" she said

" Yes, I'll get her' he said in a concerned curios voice.

"Cordelia!" the vampire screamed.

" What" she yelled from upstairs.

"OH! My god" she said running down the stairs.

"Dawn what happened?' the brunette said

Angel looked over at her and told her that dawn wanted to talk to her and only her.

' Come on, will go into wes'es " she said in a sweet voice 

As she went by angel Dawn turned to him and said" I know about your vampire hearing. So you BETTER not eavesdrop!

' Ok, Dawn tell me what happened." Cordelia said

Outside the room Angel waited patiently. A few minutes went by then Cordelia came out followed by Dawn.

Cordelia looked at Dawn and told her to go pick any room she wanted to stay in. Dawn headed up the Stairs.

Angel looked at cordelia. "Well what happened"

"Angel it serious" she said in a sad voice.

"OH! GOD what is it!?"

" Angel she was Raped" she said

"What!" angel said in a growl.

" Does she know who did it?" the vampire asked

" It was Riley" she said

" That Bastard" he said

'Angel, I have to take her to the hospital for a pregnancy test OK?"

" What?" he said

"She can get pregnant you know" she said

"she is just a child" he said

"She got here period a year or so ago Angel she can get pregnant" she said

" oh god what if she is…….she is just so young" he said

'I know' Cordelia said

Later back at the Hotel.

"Dawn go ahead up stairs, you need to get some sleep." Cordelia said.

"Is she going to be ok" the vampire said

"It will take some time" Cordelia said

" What did the doctor say?"

" It's still to early to tell whether or not she is pregnant" Cordelia said

" Angel I think you should talk to her." 

" Me? Are you certain, she probably doesn't want to be around well…….*guys* right now." He said

"Angel , I guess you right, but we do need to call Buffy." She said

" ok" he said

"Buffy, Hi is Cordelia"

"Dawn was raped and is here with me and Angel"

" What is she OK?" Buffy said

" I took her to the doctor and they ran test they all came back negative, but the doctor says she has to come back tomorrow for the pregnancy test."

"Does she know who did it?" Buffy asked

"Riley" 

" WHAT!!!!!!" Buffy said.

" I'll be there in a hour with Riley" buffy said

"ok" cordelia said

Cordelia hung up the phone and turned to Angel

"She's on her way" she said

" She's bringing Riley" she uneasily

"What" the vampire said in total disgust.

To be continued…………..


	2. Chapter 2

" Angel, chill out" Cordelia said unsure of herself.

"You have to be kidding, she's bringing That Bastard with her?" he said

"WHAT!" Dawn said her voice struck with fear

she was coming down the stairs still looking fear struck.

"Dawn don't worry he won't come near you" angel said he voice certain 

" Really are you sure, please don't let him" dawn said almost crying.

" Dawn he won't" the vampire said almost crying himself because of the girls pain.

"He hurt me so much" she paused as the tears rolled down her face. " He took everything all of my self respect, he took something that I wasn't supposed to experience until I was older, something that was supposed to be a good experience and turned it into pain"

She dropped to the floor crying. Cordelia went over and held her as she herself broke down crying. The vampire looked over to the both of them and felt disgusted with Buffy for letting this happen. He felt so responsible. He could've killed Riley when he first learned of him that thanksgiving right after he left, but he didn't.

He turned to Dawn and said " Dawn look at me, he won't come near you he won't even catch so much as a glimpse of you.

Dawn looked up at the very concerned vampire and said " Thank you Angel" 

She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

He held her tight. This is the only time she felt safe she thought to herself.

Angel took her over to the couch and laid her down. Dawn drifted in and out of sleep. 

Later……..

Dawn fell completely asleep.

Angel carried her up to her room and tucked her in. then he closed the door and came back down stairs. He looked at Cordelia who was still crying. He walked over to her and hugged her. She pulled back and said " Angel, will you do me a favor?" 

"Anything Cordelia" he said

"KILL HIM" she stated

"Cordy you know I can't but I will do my best to make him feel horrible" he said with sympathy

"Great" she said feeling happy

To be Continued ……………………………


	3. relief

Later……..

Buffy walked threw the door yelling "Angel"

"Buffy" he said feeling the anger build up

" Where is she, is she all right?" Buffy asked

" Yes she's in my room." The vampire said

" Can I see her?" she said feeling scared of what she might learn.

"Yes go on up, Where is the bastard?"

"In the car" she said

"Buffy?" he said

"Cordelia did tell you what happened, right?" he said

"Yes, she said that Dawn had been raped?" she said looking worried there might be something else.

"Dawn told us who did it" he said

"WHO?" she said getting even more worried

"Riley" he said

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

"OH my god" she said feeling so angry at Riley

"Angel what am I going to do? She asked 

"Well I had a good killing in mind" he said in a very serious voice

"Angel for once I totally agree, I'll go get him" she said heading out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

5 minutes later………………………..

Riley and Buffy walked threw the door to see a very mad Angel staring at Riley. Then Riley looked over to notice the same look on Buffy's face.

Just then Cordelia came down the stairs to see who was standing there. She walked over to him and stood face to face with him. The she turned and threw a punch that instantly broke his nose.

Buffy looked at her and said "Good swing"

Angel looked at her and said " I agree"

"Thanks" Cordelia said.

Just then Dawn came down the stairs and saw Riley and Screamed "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

As soon as the words left her mouth Riley went soaring threw the air and out the door. Buffy, Cordelia, and Angel just stood there looking at dawn wondering how she did that.

"Um.. Dawn how did you do that sweetie ?" Cordelia said.

"You expect me to grow around the most powerful witch in the northern hemisphere and not pick up any magic tricks?" Dawn asked

" Well I guess you have a point" said Buffy

"Dawn are you all right" Buffy asked.

Dawn just stood there for a second then started to run at buffy crying, Just stood there and held her body saying "I'm so sorry Dawn" "I'm so sorry."

"Buffy it wasn't your fault." Dawn said as the tears rolled down her eyes.

"Dawn why didn't you tell me?" Buffy said

"Because you love Riley and I wanted you to be happy?"

"You matter more to me than anything." Said Buffy

Just then spike came threw the door wearing a blanket saying " WHERS THE LITTLE NIBLET?"

"Spike" Dawn looked up saying

He ran over and hugged her.

"Buffy" she said "I need to go back up and lay down, willow was right magic takes a lot out of you" she joked

"OK" Buffy said relieved


	4. Baby? maybe?

Later…………………………………

Buffy, Cordelia and Angel walked up the steps into the room Dawn had selected to stay in.

Buffy stuck her hand out to knock when cordelia grabbd it back and looked at her and asked " Buffy, when I called I told you Riley had done it, so why did you bring him?

"You never said anything about Riley doing it?"

"Yes I did!" Cordelia snapped

"No I must have been to shocked to remember, when you said the word rape I dropped the phone and then I picked it up again and said I was coming."

" Well, that understandable" Cordelia said

Buffy nodded at Cordelia Then knocked on the door "Dawn can we come in"

"Yes" the heard her say in a whimper 

They opened the door and peered in. Dawn was sitting in the corner with her knees against her chest. They saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Dawn are you all right" Buffy asked

"Buffy I want to go to the Doctor for the pregnancy test."

"I'm late" Dawn said her eyes struck with fear.

"For what?" Angel asked?

"It means I have skipped a period Angel, And that is a sign of pregnancy" she said looking at Angel.

"Are you sure Dawn?" Buffy asked

"Here" Cordelia said handing her a pregnancy test she had picked up on her way back from the hospital with Dawn.

Dawn took it from here hand and then went slowly to the Bathroom.

5 minutes later………………

The bathroom door opened. Dawn looked at all of them and said " We have to wait 2 minutes for the results.

2 minutes later………..

Dawn went back into the Bathroom 

"OH MY GOD" Dawn yelled from the bathroom

the all looked at each other hoping that was a I'm-so-not-pregnant-scream

but they just waited in suspense

Then Dawn came out of the bathroom and said………………………………..

To be continued…………………..


	5. keep it or kill it

"Buffy, I'm pregnant." Dawn said with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Dawn it will be ok." Buffy said in soft sweat whisper.

"Buffy, hand me the phone please" she said 

"Ok"

Buffy reached over and handed Dawn the Phone.

"Hello, Dr. Thompson, this is Dawn Summers, I called because I would like to schedule an abortion, For Tomorrow. Thank you" she and then she hung up

"Dawn, you aren't having that done" Buffy said in a stern voice

"You can't stop me" Dawn spit out

"Yes I can" she said

"Buffy I will not get all fat and stretch mark-y just to give this baby up for adoption."

"Well what if we keep it" she said in a sweet voice

"NO!, we can bearly get buy now, and do you know how much baby's cost?"

"Yes I do but it would be like killing it, actually it is killing it."

"Buffy I don't care" she said getting up and heading out the door

"Dawn" Angel said

"What?"

"She's right, ya know."

"I will not have this baby!!!!!!!" She screamed

"I didn't have a choice in making it but you better believe I have a choice it whether **I** have it or not." She screamed

"Dawn, please don't do this, please" Buffy pleaded

"Buffy I'm going to do this, please understand"

"Fine, but if you regret it then I'll say I told you so." She said in a very mean voice

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT" Dawn screamed at Buffy.

"Fine stay here with Angel" She said as she stormed out the hotel.

Dawn dropped to the floor crying. Angel came over and knelt beside her saying "It's all right, it's all right


End file.
